<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choose Your Smut: Liviand by ChooseYourSmut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276947">Choose Your Smut: Liviand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChooseYourSmut/pseuds/ChooseYourSmut'>ChooseYourSmut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse of Authority, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Choose Your Own Adventure, Dry Sex, Gang Rape, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Homelessness, Monsters, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Painful Sex, Plants, Prostitution, Public Masturbation, Quarantine Made Me Horny, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Tenderness, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Vines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChooseYourSmut/pseuds/ChooseYourSmut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liviand is a poor half elf with no home, no food, and almost no money. The first chapter is about her trying to find a meal, how it goes from there and what smutty shenanigans she gets up to is entirely up to you, the readers. </p>
<p>This original work will act similarly to a choose your own story game, meaning you choose what happens to Liviand. At the end of each chapter, there'll be a list of links for you to choose from. What you pick defines how the story will go. You could just read it from one chapter to the next, but that won't give you the full experience, and might make things confusing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warning: This is incredibly smutty, and involves some kinks that many people might find troubling. Each path will have a list of potential triggers and kinks after the link to it. Read at your own risk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nothing To Eat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is an introduction to Liviand, the half elf whose life you're in control of. In which she tries to decide what she should do to find a meal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Liviand knows she shouldn't do it, but the food is just sitting there waiting to be grabbed. The savory scent of steaming hot beef and the sweet aroma of freshly baked bread is making her mouth water. She finds herself creeping closer, her back pressed against the alley wall as she inches toward the market. The street vendor shouts out the menu options and prices, but Liviand only has six copper coins, hardly enough to buy anything nearly as good as what she sees before her. Her stomach growls, yearning for something to fill the empty pit. For the whole week, Liviand has only eaten what could barely be counted as two meals if she added up all of the scraps of food she's dug out of the waste bins, which makes it all the more tempting to just snatch whatever she can grab and run to a dark quiet corner to eat. If only it were that simple. She knows the moment she lunges for the vendor's stand, the elven guards would be upon her in a matter of seconds, their blades drawn and quick speed slicing her to pieces before she could get back to the relative safety of the slums. Even if they didn't kill her, Liviand would be thrown in the dungeons, which would just mean a longer and more drawn out death. </p><p>   Her eyes dart to the nearest guard, only a mere 10 feet away. He's an elf, as are all of them. Anyone of any importance if an elf, nobles and peasants alike. The kingdom is run by them, all other races are deemed inferior, and are divided into different lesser classes by race. Humans and satyr are second class, gnomes and dwarves are third, and pretty much anything else is fourth. The best job a human could hope for is a merchant, while an orc would be lucky if they're working in other than combat or strength based jobs. If you're a dwarf or a gnome, you best fancy yourself a tinkerer or else you won't get far. The elves, of course, get the creme de la creme of life. They're the law enforcement, the mayor's, the artists, the fucking monarchs. If you're an elf, the only way you could fail at life is to be an absolute waste of a living being and spend your time doing anything but work. This puts Liviand, a half elf, in a strange position. Her kind aren't uncommon, it's just that they're typically given up to their elven parents to be raised as servants in the house, burdened with the knowledge that they are outsiders in both races, viewed as a hassle in eleven society and a privileged jerk among humans. They don't get a life of luxury, but they are fed and kept in relative comfort, which is more than most people ever are offered. Liviand, on the other hand, was the daughter of a whore. Her mother had slept with countless people to afford to keep living, so she wasn't sure which elf was actually the father. As such, none of which accepted Liviand as a daughter, which brings us to why she's debating whether or not to steal food. </p><p>   It's still early enough in the day that she could go to the outer edges of the city and try to scavenge something from the farms or the forests nearby, but those pose dangers of their own. The farms belong to rich nobles, who hire beast tamers to train large creatures to guard their crops while the peasants work. As for the forests, they hold all sorts of monsters and magical creatures, even the plants are said to be dangerous. With only 6 copper, she could probably afford to buy half a bowl of soup in the poorer parts of the market. It's typically made mostly of water, with some simple vegetables like celery and cabbage with no meat. There's always begging, but that's hardly an option because of how many other homeless saps are on the corners of each street demanding money for simply sitting there. It's such a common occurrence that most nobles will walk right on by with a disgusted glance. Liviand has seen some nobles toss a handful of coins, then sit back and watch the starving people attack each other for the money with a sadistic glee. She shakes her head. Surely, there has to be something that she can do to ease the ravenous hunger in her stomach. All options pose their own risks, but the most dangerous ones tend to be the ones with the highest reward. Either way, she has to do something</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Links will be added with each chapter </p><p>*Steal food: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276947/chapters/63970639<br/>Kinks/triggers: Rape, gang bang, name calling, abuse of authority </p><p>*Scavenge farm: Incomplete<br/>Kinks/triggers: Rape, size difference, beast sex, </p><p>*Scavenge forest: Incomplete<br/>Kinks/triggers: Rape, plant fucking, vines/tentacles, aphrodisiac, oviposition, </p><p>*Go to poor market: Incomplete<br/>Kinks/triggers: Rape, gang bang, </p><p>*Beg: Incomplete<br/>Kinks/triggers: Prostitution, blow job, semi-public sex</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Steal Food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liviand gets caught stealing, and the guards decide to take punishment into their own hands.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Liviand inches forward, licking her lips with hunger as she looks at the bushels of fruit, rows of freshly made bread, and racks of cooking meat. She can smell the fragrance of food in the air, all around her, and it's just too good of an opportunity to pass up. With a quick glance around to make sure no one is watching, she sprints out of the alley way and straight for the market stall. The vendor's eyes widen and he swings a fist at her, but she quickly ducks beneath his arm, snatching up a loaf of bread and an apple as she darts past. He swears, shouting for the guards to stop her, but she's already two stalls down. That doesn't stop them from rushing after her anyways, the heavy sounds of footsteps following behind her. She pushes aside a man in extravagant purple, shoving him and anyone else who gets in her way. She spots a guard in front of her that's quickly blocking her path, his spear at the ready. She quickly glances around, then makes for an elderly woman's cart. Using it as a platform, she jumps into the air, reaching for the second story window of a nearby building. Her hand falls just short, her fingertips brushing the windowsill, and she crashes into the wall before falling to the ground with a heavy thud. She scrambles to her feet, but the guards already have her surrounded. </p><p>   The nearest guard points his sword at her throat, his eyes narrowed behind the slits in his helmet. "Drop the stolen goods, thief, and put your hands behind your head." </p><p>   Liviand shakes her head. "Please, I'm starving-!"</p><p>   "Do it!" He presses the sword closer, causing a trickle of blood to drip down her neck.</p><p>   She quickly obeys, dropping the bread and the apple before putting her hands to the back of her head. One of the other guards steps forward, leaning his spear on the wall and nudging her ankles with his boot. Liviand, having seen multiple arrests and having experienced it herself, spreads her legs about two feet apart. His hands pat up and down her body, patting along the folds of her dress. When he gets to her breasts, they linger there for a moment. Her face flushes darkly, and she glares at him. "Don't you have a job to do?" </p><p>   "Speak again, and you'll be killed right here and now." His glare causes her to shut up, knowing that he isn't bluffing. She glances around at the audience of people who have gathered around her, and sees no pity in their eyes. To them, she's a dirty thief that interrupted their shopping. Even if one of them did care about her well being, they wouldn't dare stop what's happening. Guards are known for their ruthlessness, having left people beaten and bloody in the streets. If someone were to step in and try to stop them, a lot more would be done than just some degrading fondling and threats. She looks back down, biting her tongue as the man continues to feel her up, his movements getting less and less professional as he touches her body. He reaches the pouch that hangs on her side, taking it off of her hip and opening it. She bites down harder as he takes out the six copper, and sticks them in his pocket. "This one's definitely a thief." </p><p>   The one with the sword pointed at her neck nods. "Then she's coming with us." </p><p>   Heavy cuffs are put on her wrists, and a guard keeps her arms behind her back as she marches forward. Some of the market-goers shout insults, but they stay at least a few feet away as to not piss off authorities. Liviand's head hangs down, letting her hair hang into her face. The less people who recognize her, the better. The guards march her a little ways away from the market, and they make a turn down a back alley. She glances around, her eyes narrowing. This is far from the path that they would have taken if they were bringing her to a holding cell. Her mind starts to race, knowing what it means for a woman to be left out of sight of civilians with guards, and she tries to pull away. The one holding onto her cuffs yanks her back, his other arm wrapping around her waist so that he can hold her with her ass pressed to his pelvic armor. "Behave, and this'll be fun for you." </p><p>   "Help! Someone help me!" Liviand struggles to get away from him, and in a move of desperation, she bashes her head backwards. It slams into his helmet, causing him to grunt and hold her tighter, but not let go. "Anyone, help! They're gonna rape me!" </p><p>   Despite her pleas, she knows it's a waste of time. No one's going to come to her aid for fear of either ending up in the same position as her or being killed. They drag her screaming and kicking into the backdoor of a building, barging in on an elderly seamstress. One of the guards glares her down. "Out, or we'll arrest you too. </p><p>   The old woman quickly flees, leaving her needles and thread behind. The man who had pointed the sword at her brushes an arm across the table, knocking the embroidery to the floor and clearing off a space. They drag her over, undoing the cuffs and positioning her so that she's bent over the table with her arms chained to one of the posts. She shakes and struggles as they start getting out of their armor, screaming at the top of her lungs in desperation for someone to save her. The panic only rises when two hands lift her dress and firmly grasp her hips. She tries to pull herself off of the table, shouting angrily even as the fear pounds in her chest. "You can't do this! All I did was steal some food, you can't do this to me until after the trial-!" </p><p>   Her words get trapped in her throat, unable to make any sound other than gasp as a cock thrusts up into her. She sputters, her whole body tense as the man sits there for a second with her pussy impaled on him. The other men start laughing. "You finally got her to shut up!" </p><p>   "That I did," The man behind her starts roughly thrusting, causing Liviand to cry out in pain as he pounds in and out of her. She struggles, trying to clamber over the table and get away from him, but he keeps a firm grip on her hips. "Ah ah ah, we ain't done here just yet!" </p><p>   Her jaw clenches with pain and fury, her teeth grinding against each other while he thrusts in and out. One of the other men walks around the table and to her side, his hand coming to rest on the small of her back where her dress has started to bunch up. She snaps at him "Don't touch me!" </p><p>   "We give the orders here, love." His other hand brushes the hair out of her face, his fingers lightly touching the tips of her ears. Her cheeks flush darkly at the sensation, and he smirks. "Seems the feeling's the same for half elves, ain't it?" </p><p>   Liviand looks away from him, hearing his chuckles as he starts to rub her ears. Tingles of pleasure go down her spine, and it's enough to almost make this torture enjoyable. She says almost because being fucked dry hurts like hell. It isn't long before the man plowing her pussy cums, roughly slamming one last time into her before blowing his load. She whimpers, pressing her face to the table. The man sits there for a moment, his fingers digging into her sides even though she's stopped struggling. "Fucking damn... Who's next?" </p><p>   He pulls out unceremoniously, and the men all start arguing about who gets to have a go at her as the cum begins dripping down her thighs. The fingers on her ears pull away, and she shudders. They trail down her back, coming to a rest at her hips as he lines himself up. Liviand tenses and tries to pull away. "No, no this isn't right-" </p><p>   "What's not right is that a half breed little shit like you thinks she's worth anything more than a cock sleeve." He pushes in, a few drops squirting out of her in the process. Liviand tenses up again, squirming uncomfortably. "Now be a good slut and take this like the whore you are. Jeremy! Get over here and rub her ears, would ya? She hasn't been broken in yet." </p><p>   Another guard, one who seems a little younger than the rest, eagerly hurries over to the table and starts rubbing her ears. It's a bit rough, but it gets the job done all the same. Liviand shudders as the man behind her starts to thrust. He's a little slower than the first one, and certainly a lot gentler. Despite the inevitable soreness from being dry humped, the mixture of cum as lube, his steady pace, and her ears being played with are making Liviand shudder with pleasure. She whimpers again, the noise sounding similar to that of a woman being teased, and it makes her bite her lip to prevent herself from doing it again. She's not above prostitution and one night stands, but the thought of getting off to being forcibly fucked by a group of men that treat her like an animal is revolting... That's not stopping her body from reacting, though. She can feel her arousal growing with each thrust, steadily rising higher and higher as he pumps his cock back and forth as the sounds of the other guards playing with themselves as they watch goes about around them. She finds herself wishing that he'd just hurry up and get it over with, at least that way she wouldn't be having to hold back breathy moans and elicit sounding gasps. This isn't supposed to be happening. If they had any shred of honor in them, Liviand would have been brought to a holding cell, had a short and unfair trial, and <strong>then </strong>she'd be strapped to a rack with her pussy exposed for all to look at and use if they paid a fee, where she would have remained until the cost of the stolen goods and some extra for the city to keep had been paid. Instead, she was thrown here without lube or warning, strapped over a desk and forced to enjoy her own rape. It was humiliating, to say the least, but she'd be damned if it didn't feel good. </p><p>   The man behind her cums, adding his seed to the load already inside of her. He pulls out, and Liviand quickly tries to strangle the whine that leaves her throat. He chuckles and pats her ass, his hand lingering. "I figured you'd come around. You enjoyed that, didn't you?~" </p><p>   "S-Stop..." Her legs shake, and she tries to press them shut but it isn't long before two more sets of hands grab her thighs and pull them open... This is going to be long, painful, and pleasurable. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   Liviand stumbles out of the building and into the alley, having wiped herself off on the fabrics in the back of the seamstress' shop. That bitch left her there to be raped without hesitation, so she doesn't feel too bad about it. Still, now she has no food, no money, bruises down under, and an unfortunate ache in her sides from being aroused without actually releasing. She takes one unsteady step after the other, going slow for the time being. She needs somewhere to rest. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Go back to group: Incomplete<br/>Kinks/triggers: None immediately. This adds the option for a less smutty role playing aspect, in which Liviand has joined a group of fellow homeless people. They might help her after being used, offer safety, and can even be used for optional romance or one night stands. </p><p>*Go find a quiet place to rest: Incomplete<br/>Kinks/triggers: Masturbation, soreness, sensitivity. Choosing this option means that Liviand is a lone wolf, having to often go through hardships alone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>